ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Sienna
Mark is an essentially human agent in the Department of Floaters. He joined near the end of 2010. Agent Profile Backstory Mark was originally an NPC in a Call of Cthulhu RPG. The thread that he was created in tore itself apart due to infighting and god-modding, creating an instability in reality large enough to cause his sudden appearance in HQ. He is semi-immortal, and has spent most of his life reading, interspersed with a handful of large scale fights against various police force. However, the latter really wasn't touched upon in his home thread enough for it to have had much effect on him. His immortality is either due to some vaguely described parentage to a Great Old One, or the much easier explanation of him being an NPC "bazooka" for story purposes. Appearance Mark is 5'9" and has an average build. He has dyed blue hair, saying the actual color is "a rather blinding shade of white," and wears brown contacts. He prefers long, flowing clothes that sway in the wind, because it's expected of him, though he often wears a pair of camouflage pants with many pockets for storing knives and canonical materials for exorcisms. He also possesses a tattered scarf that has a mind of its own, but spends most of its time just swaying about. Since retrieving a sentient length of rope referred to simply as The Rope in a badfic, he occasionally brings it along with him on missions, letting it coil around his arm until he needs it. Personality He is intelligent, speaks in a formal tone, and is quite dry at times. He may come off a boring, really. Also has a tendency to be petty over losing at games. He's quite apathetic about physical injury, as he is nigh impossible to kill through physical damage alone, though he intentionally avoids getting harmed, knowing full well how easily that mindset can lead to disaster. Due to wonky homebrew mechanics, he can heal physical injuries with a touch, but sustains them himself, leaving him very proactive about his personal space. Special Abilities Mark possesses powerful regenerative abilities, and as such is almost impossible to permanently damage in combat. He also has minor healing abilities, but in order to use them, he transfers the wounds of others to himself. He is incapable of healing transferred wounds with his regenerative abilities, so they heal much slower, usually leaving scars. Despite his physical resiliance, he has a notable weakness to magical attacks, especially those using magic systems foreign to his continuum. Suvian weapons, due to their unnatural nature, often have similar effects on him. However, beyond his healing, he is only slightly skilled in combat, and not stronger then a normal person, and thus isn't actually a good fighter. His ability with a rifle, or a Thompson machine gun is good (but when do you ever find those in fics, he usually points out). He can use a knife and successfully not stab or cut himself. Personally, he'd rather just not have to fight at all. Mission Reports Home: RC #481,516,234,277 Partnered with Cadmar and Maria * Interlude 1: "Agent Intro" ** Cadmar and Mark are assigned to their partners, but must first brave HQ to get there. Maria lounges around having a fun time. * Mission 1: "PPC for Eva!" (Lord of the Rings) ** Cadmar, Mark, and Maria tackle their first Sue, and become best friends foreva! * Mission 2: "The Reason Cadmar Can't Like Things" (Deltora Quest) ** Cadmar, Mark, and Maria take on a short and confusing Deltora Quest fic. * Mission 3: "Dirty Rotten Cowards" (Harry Potter x Stargate Atlantis), with Agents Florestan and Eusabius (DIC) ** Agents Maria Nightingale and Mark Sienna team up with Florestan and Eusabius to track down a wimpy Harry Potter. * Interlude 2: "Relationship Upgrade" ** Mark finds a new friend, Cadmar gets jealous, Eusabius is attacked by minis, and Florestan and Maria get a relationship upgrade. * Interlude 3: "Truth or Dare" ** PPC style! * Mission 4: "Dragon Lady" (Harry Potter), with Agent Miah (DMS) ** Mark, Maria, Cadmar, and Miah face Heather Draconius, the worst jerk!warrior!Sue any of them have ever faced, and deal with the consequences of poor planning and poorly maintained equipment. * Interlude 4: "Picking up the Pieces" ** In which the aftermath of the "Dragon Lady" mission is dealt with. * Mission 5: "Blinded by the Blight" (Zombieland), Cadmar with Agent Lucius Sievert (DF) ** Agents Lucius and Cadmar go to Zombieland to spot a bad slash and character killing. * Mission 6: "Optional" (Harry Potter x Sanctuary), with Agents Cali and Miah (DMS) ** Miah "requests" another mission with Cadmar, Mark, and Maria. * Interlude 5: "Truth or Dare 2" ** Mark Siena, Maria Nightingale, and Cadmar invite Miah and Cali to play Truth or Dare again! And this time, Florestan stumbles in, and ends up getting roped into it. Awkwardness ensues. * Mission 7: "Plague of Stus" (Mass Effect x Fallout), with Agent Florestan (DIC) ** In which Mark, Maria, and Cadmar team up with Florestan to kill off a Fallout Stu who's stuck in the Mass Effect continuum. * Interlude 6: "Bonding Time" ** Florestan and Maria take their relationship to the next level. * Mission 8: "The Agents Who Cried Space Wolf" (Stargate SG-1), with Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - Sci-Fi/Steampunk) ** Agents Orken and Thomas try to take on a blue wolf with quills... FROM SPACE! Agents Cadmar and Maria drop in to lend a hand. * Interlude 7: "Birthday Party" ** Cadmar, Drew, and Lucius have a party! Drunken shenanigans ahoy! * Mission 9: "Sateda" (Stargate Atlantis), Cadmar with Agent Miah (DMS) ** After Cali and Cadmar's first date, Miah interrogates Cadmar on her intentions, all while they try to deal with the youngest Sue to date. * Interlude 8: "McKaLoy's Fortnight" ** What could possibly happen when a McKay-based mini-Wraith takes apart the RA? Miah and Cadmar arrive a bit late from the "Sateda" mission. * Interlude 9: "Christmas!" ** It's Christmas for Maria, Mark, and Cadmar! However, it wouldn't be Christmas without friends, embarrassing stories, and heartfelt gifts! * Mission 10: "Against All Odds" (Stargate Atlantis), Cadmar with Agent Cali (DMS) ** Cadmar visits Cali as he is recovering from injuries from his previous mission ("Re-run"), and they get assigned a fic where AU is only the beginning of the description. Read on to discover whether Cadmar's bedroom walls are covered with messages written in blood, what color Cali's eyes are, and what happens when one of the SGA guys gets pregnant. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters